


WEDDING NIGHT

by Lusciousinpain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book of Ruth, Corinthians 13:1-3, M/M, Porn, Romance, Vows, Wedding, Wedding Rings, consummation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusciousinpain/pseuds/Lusciousinpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's still in a mild state of shock, not fully comprehending how he, Dean Winchester, womanizing, heterosexual extraordinaire, is getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WEDDING NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by Vhanstiel to write a fic where Dean and Cas cannot have sex until their wedding night. There also has to be lingerie and shmoop. Soooooo, that’s the premise for the story below. Hope you enjoy or at least get a good laugh out of it. There are probably a ton of typos and the grammar is shameful. Sorry.

The road so far, Dean thinks. Actually, more like the long and winding road, he corrects as he gazes over to his angel. Grateful, he realizes, to that same road that kept bringing them back together time and time again. A road fraught with treachery, danger, and despair. A road that led to Hell and back. Took his brother from him and miraculously gave him back. A road that eventually wound towards the nightmare that was Purgatory. And finally ending here, in front of a minister and standing next to his angel. His Angel, Castiel, always by his side facing with Dean whatever battles came their way.

Dean looks around the small chapel inhaling deeply the scents of burning candles, incense, and the perfume of the boutonnière on the lapel of the new suit Sam insisted he buy for their, "Blessed union". Feeling hot and uncomfortable in the suit, Dean is nonetheless comforted knowing that his brother and Chuck are standing to his left. Over on his right, he can't help but smile at the sight of the two angels from Castiel's garrison, Inias and Vhanstiel, looking back at him with bright liquid eyes. It's yet another confirmation that not all angels are dicks.

He's still in a mild state of shock, not fully comprehending how he, Dean Winchester, womanizing, heterosexual extraordinaire, is getting married. But wait, not just married, he's marrying a dude. Ok, so technically Castiel is an angel and not even human. But still, the package is all male. All six feet of taut lean muscle, bridled strength, and power, that when unleashed, fills Dean with an ache and hunger that only the angel can satisfy.

He locks eyes with his intended. Green on Blue. Shamelessly willing Castiel to join him in the eye fucking foreplay that got Dean hooked on him in the first place.

Blue on Green. Castiel gives as good as he gets. His stare is as intense as Dean had hoped for. Dean licks his lips and swallows hard trying to silence the moan that's threatening to escape. He wonders at how even now, after their long and complicated history, they can still hold entire conversations, communicating with their eyes the full extent of the love and devotion they have for each other, far better than they ever could with words alone.

Dean doesn't believe in prayer. Nevertheless, he starts begging God under his breath for this whole ceremony deal to be over quickly so that they can get to the fun part, the honeymoon. His dick gives a happy little jump at the thought of what he's planning on doing to his angel on their wedding night.

For his part, Dean would have already debauched Castiel in every which way his very creative mind could imagine. However, Castiel, being very old fashioned, like before creation old, had insisted that they wait to consummate their love on their wedding night. Thank God for short engagements. As it is, Dean has such a raging case of blue-balls that he swears he could hear them clang when he walks.

Fuck but it's been difficult waiting for the day when he could finally bury himself, to the hilt, into his angel's tight ass. If he's honest, he's been craving this ever since the first time he laid eyes on Castiel as he casually walked into the barn under a shower of sparks and brandishing a pair of huge fucking wings. Bad ass mother fucker, was his first thought. An impression that still holds true, Dean thinks, remembering their year in Purgatory. All those days and nights clinging to each other for comfort. Spending every waking moment protecting and caring for one another. Confessing all of their sins. Unburdening their hearts. And finally, confronting and accepting their true feelings for each other.

"Dean" Sam whispers, startling his brother back to the present. Dean looks at him and sees that Sam is glassy eyed, smiling, and desperately trying to hold back tears.

"Aww Dude" Dean hisses. "Come on, man. Get a grip." Damn it, seeing his baby brother all choked up is going to make him lose it too.

"Dean, it's time." Sam stresses, full on pout now.

"Bitch, calm yourself!"

"Jerk" Sam returns. "I love you too. Now go get married already." He chuckles.

At that prompt, an organ starts to play. But Dean's to focused on his husband-to-be to fully pay it any attention.

"Dearly beloved," the minister begins. "We are gathered here today...." he continues.

As he listens to the minister cast his spell, Dean takes a moment to look fully on Castiel. Truly appreciating everything he and his angel have gone through to get here. Dean sees that the angel is looking back at him too with a soft smile and deep love in his bottomless blue eyes.

"And now, dear friends, let us open our hearts and our minds as we listen to the grooms recite their own vows. Dean?"

Shit! I'm first? Dean thinks. Don't fuck up Winchester.

He takes a deep calming breath, never unlocking his eyes from Castiel's and starts:

"Castiel, Cas, you know, I've never been great with words. So, I, ah..." he stutters as he takes a slip of paper from his jacket pocket.  
"I did some research and came across this verse that I hope will express how committed I am to you. To us"

"Entreat me not to leave you" he continues,"or to return from following after you, for where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

Dean finishes, heart hammering furiously in his chest. He hopes his angel was moved and convinced of his deep love for him by this declaration of what he truly feels deep down to his core.

The look he gets from Castiel in return confirms that yes, he has been shaken and fully affected by his words.  
Brimming now with confidence and grinning smugly, Dean says "You’re up, buddy."

"Dean" Castiel rasps out, eyes boring into Dean's.  
"I too needed help to find words that, ah, the words to express what I feel, I mean, have felt, from the first. Since I FIRST, gazed upon your soul." The angel stutters, blushing furiously.

Wow, Dean has never heard Castiel so tongue-tied. He feels both glad and relieved that his angel is just as nervous as he is.

"I have translated an ancient text from Enochian that I believe encompasses the depth of my feelings for you and our bond." He continues, now more smoothly.

"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing." He pauses. "Dean, without the love I have for you and the love you have given to me, I would be nothing. I am yours as you are mine, my beloved. Now, I am whole."

Fucking angel. Dean's staring back at him, entranced by his words as well as by the growing pressure in his chest. He feels short of breath. Fuck it, he thinks, and grabs hold of Castiel's face and swallows him in a kiss. The angel parts his lips, breathing into Dean, filling his lungs and his soul with the sweet oxygen that Dean can't seem to get enough of on his own.

"I am so fucking you into the mattress after this." Dean exhales more than says into the angel's open mouth.

"Ahem," hiding his smile behind his fisted hand, the minister clears his throat. "May we continue?"

Becoming aware of their audience, Dean and Castiel release each other, but still keep their fingers tightly linked together, not wanting to lose contact for even a moment.

The rest of the proceedings are a blur to Dean. They exchange rings, which Sam almost drops, listen to the minister give a very heartfelt speech about the meaning of love and unions, and watch in amazement as the two angels, Vhanstiel and Inias, seal Castiel's grace with Dean's soul by laying glowing hands on their rings all the while chanting in Enochian.

At the end of angel's light show, the minister continues. "And the two will become one flesh. So they are no longer two, but one. And now, by the power invested in me here on Earth as well as in Heaven, I now pronounce you husband and husband. What therefore God hath joined together, let no man, or angel, or demon, put asunder."

With those final words, Dean hears the permission bell ring. He leans over to give his new husband a kiss. What he's met with instead is a mouth crushing kiss from Castiel.

"I love you, Dean" Castiel growls, lavishing him with wet greedy kisses. It then occurs to Dean that he wasn't the only one who had been starving for this moment and craving it for the past 6 years

"Whoa baby" Dean says, the endearment sliding off his tongue naturally. "Gotta do the meet and greet first. Then..." He winks and wags his brows, giving the angel what he hopes is his most lecherous grin. He leans in again, this time biting Castiel's plush bottom lip and turns to his brother.

Sam grabs both Dean and Castiel and crushes them in a massive embrace, all the while grinning broadly and saying his congratulations. "Guys! I'm so happy! For the both of you!" he stammers. "All this time. All you've been through to get here. I mean, I knew, just knew, you know?" He pulls back and looks at them thoughtfully. "I just...what I'm trying to say...I love you both, ok? Be happy."

Dean is spared having to respond to his brother's over emoting moment by warm pats on his back and hearty handshakes from the collection of hunters and angels that have gathered at the chapel to celebrate their union.

The Hunter and his Angel

 

...

 

Too many toasts, too many speeches, and too many "How did the two of you fall in-love" stories later, Dean's had enough.  
"Bedroom. Now." he purr-growls into Castiel's ear. And within a heartbeat, Dean finds himself being pushed up against the wall of their hotel, lips, tongue, and hands everywhere.

Even though he's delirious with lust, Dean tries to slow their pace. Wanting to take his time to learn his husband's mouth and map out a course over the firm planes of his smooth solid body. Cataloguing every shiver, moan, and strangled yelp that his very clever hands and mouth can elicit from his angel.

Cradling Castiel's face, Dean licks the angel's pink kiss swollen lips and slowly begins to unburden him of so many unnecessary layers.

"Wait Dean." Castiel says pulling away from the hunter's rough hold.

"Cas..wha..?"

"Dean..I want to.." and Dean is left holding empty air.

"Fuck?"

"Dean, I'm here."

Dean spins around and sees that Castiel is now standing by the foot of the bed. He also notices that there is slow music playing and that the lights have dimmed.

Dean's jaw drops as Castiel slowly begins to remove his own clothing to the rhythm of the music.

"Holy fuck" Dean mouths. Strip-tease? Jackpot! he thinks excitedly not believing his good luck and slumps into the nearest chair, never taking his eyes off the show that is being put on just for him.

Castiel starts by slipping out of his jacket and letting it drop to the floor. Gyrating provocatively (and where the hell did he pick up those moves anyway?) he loosens his tie, pulling it over his head and begins unbuttoning his shirt. Expecting to see bare skin, Dean instead sees black leather straps criss-crossing the angel's torso.

Bad Ass Mother Fucking Angel of the Lord!

By the time the angel gets to undoing his pants, Dean is painfully hard and has been unconsciously removing his clothing too, miming Castiel's moves through the entire routine.

What Dean sees when the angel's pants are finally off, almost makes him come on the spot. The leather harness, heavy with silver buckles, wraps around his narrow waist and ends with garters that skim over the sharp jut of this hipbones. Attached to the garters, he's wearing black leather thigh highs and nothing else. Nothing, nada, zilch, zero, covering the thick swollen cock nestled in his dark curls.

Anchoring Dean with his gaze, Castiel starts stroking his dick slow and deliberate. An invitation.

"Dean" he says firmly. It's an order and Dean obeys.

In a moment, Dean, eyes dark with hunger, mouth watering, heart beating frantically, and dick throbbing, is on his knees devouring his husband's cock. He licks at the pre-come that's already leaking from the swollen purple head and moans when Cas grabs him by the hair. Castiel holds Dean steady, murmuring Dean, Dean, Dean, over and over as he slowly starts thrusting his hips and fucking Dean's mouth.

With Dean's mouth wrapped around his cock and suckling it greedily, Castiel feels as if he's falling again. Falling again because of his human. His charge. His beloved. And again, he is certain that Dean is worth it.

The perfect vacuum of Dean's mouth is filling him with a delicious heat. He needs to touch Dean. Have his mouth on him. Take him, swallow him, be in him.

Before his mind can catch up with what has just happened, Dean finds himself laying on his back on their wedding bed.  
Quickly getting with the program, he widens his legs as Castiel climbs on top of him.

The angel begins his ministrations by grazing his teeth over Dean's sharp jaw, biting his plump lower lip and plunging his tongue deeply into Dean's open mouth. He places one hand next to Dean's face and the other on Dean's shoulder, fitting it perfectly against his brand. The brand that claimed him as Castiel's all those years ago, shooting electricity through them both.

He continues by placing a trail of fervent kisses, bites, and a line of saliva down towards the hunter's eager dick. He gives the head a gentle kiss. Reverent, chaste. He licks the length of the shaft and opens wide swallowing it down to the root.

Flicking the slit with his tongue, he uses the slickness leaking from the tip to coat his hand.

"Gahhh..." Dean groans "Fuck yeah baby, just like that".

"Mmmmph.." Cas hums and takes him all the way in again, gently running his teeth along the underside of Dean's length, feeling the pulse of Dean's dick beat in time with his own heart.

Bobbing his head up and down and stroking Dean's cock, Castiel slides his free hand between the cleft of Dean's ass and starts putting pressure against his hole with slicked fingers.

"Cas...please!" Dean whines and rears his hips up.

"Mine!" Cas says, voice gone low and husky.

He slowly pushes one finger in to the knuckle, crooking it and teasing. Then two fingers, scissoring gently.

"Baby...fuck...please..." Dean begs pushing himself deeper into the angel's hold. He feels the searing heat building behind his balls that signals imminent release.

"Cas"...I'm gonna...baby...can't hold..."

"Not yet" Castiel says roughly, letting go of the hunter's rigid cock. "I still haven't given you your other wedding ring" and he pulls out, leaving Dean feeling hollow, empty.

No, no, no! Don't you dare stop! is all Dean can think. "Wha...wait, what?" is what he says.

Castiel pulls himself up and straddles Dean's hips. He's holding a large silver band.

"Cas, we already exchanged wedding rings, remember?" he says wagging his left hand in front of the angel's face. "I gave you my dad's and you gave me one you made from your angel sword." his voice sounding breathless and urgent. He grabs the angel by his harness and pulls him down. Pressing their foreheads together, he whispers "Dude, ah, I'm not gonna last much longer. You're like a fucking pro with that mouth."

Castiel slowly pulls free and looking shyly down at Dean, he begins.

"Dean, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

He leans down and places a tender kiss on Dean's lips and then an open mouth one on the swollen head of his cock.

Hearing that, Dean feels a fierce and desperate love surge through him. He knows he's in-love, hopelessly, with Cas. But seeing how raw, exposed and open the angel is for him, just him, makes his heart ache with joy.

Just as Cas is about to place the ring on Dean's swollen cock, Dean states the obvious. "Ah Cas, I don't think I can get that on right now." And fuck if he doesn't feel disappointed.

Castiel looks up at him, all blue eyes framed with dark lashes, and smirks. Actually fucking smirks.

The next moment, Dean feels the pressure from the ring gripping the base of his cock leaving him delirious with lust.

"Oh shit!" he gasps.

Castiel gets on his knees and settles on top of Dean, chest to sweat slicked chest. He takes Dean's cock in hand and begins stroking it, slow twists, and rubbing his thumb across the head.

"Cas...fucking love..need..." Dean stutters into the crook of Castiel's neck.

A few more twists from the angel's wrist, and the pressure that's been holding Dean back is suddenly gone, being replaced by the tight suction of the angel's mouth. He explodes and the angel swallows it all down, moaning with pleasure.

Far from done, Cas grips Dean's hips and settles down between the bracket of his thighs. He leans down lavishing the hunter with kisses rubbing his hot heavy cock against Dean’s spent one.

Tasting himself in Cas and feeling the weight and friction of his hard cock on him, instantly arouses Dean again.

Castiel takes his hand and places two fingers in Dean's mouth. "Lick"

Looking up at his angel with bright green eyes, Dean starts sucking on those two digits thoroughly leaving them soaked with saliva.

Freeing his fingers from Dean's hungry mouth, Cas re-starts his previous preparations working to relax and stretch the tight pink ring of muscle.

Groaning and babbling incoherently, Dean's hands grip the angel's back, nails digging, and bruising the smooth white skin.

"Cas...in...Arghhhh, p...please..." the last of his words swallowed in a crushing kiss from the angel.

"Yes, Dean?" he purrs, voice like smooth velvet.

"Fuck damn it Cas, I want you in me. Now." he hisses.

No longer holding back and knowing Dean is ready, he gently nudges the swollen bulb of his dick into Dean's eager hole.

"Gahhh..." Dean sobs, slamming his head back against his pillow, and hooking his ankles around the angel's slim hips. He takes hold of the leather straps that are digging into Cas' body, pulling him closer, deeper.

Castiel starts with slow lazy glides of his cock into the hunter's heat. Taking his time, categorizing the different sounds and faces a blissful Dean makes.

Impossibly hard again, Dean arches his body encouraging Castiel to speed up his thrusts. In no time, the angel, now buried to the root, and thrusting shakily, lets out a shuddering moan, panting Dean's name repeatedly. As he nears his climax, the room's lights flicker and the music turns to static. Castiel grabs Dean's shoulder, placing his fingers on his brand, and comes, riding the wave of pleasure from his orgasm combined with the electric current that throbs through them both whenever their skin connects there.

Dean's breath hitches when Cas takes hold of him. And he's definitely not surprised by the lights and music going haywire. But just as the intense current of pleasure is shooting through him, aiming straight for his dick, a huge fucking pair of feathery wings erupt from the angel's back.

"Holy fuck, Cas" he says breathlessly, eyes wide with wonder. So beautiful, he thinks, and reaches hesitant fingers towards them.

It's all too much for Dean. The sounds the angel is making, soft and desperate, the feel of his wings, strong, warm, and silky, are enough to send him over the edge. He grunts into Castiel's mouth as he comes, thick ropes of hot semen decorating his belly.

They lay that way for a long while, dicks softening, as they gently rub against each other, calloused hands caressing bruised skin, and whispering promises into each other’s mouths between slow sloppy kisses.

"Dude, that was awesome." Dean whispers, breathing into the angel's slack mouth. "I loved the dance" kiss, "the leather" he laces his fingers around the straps, pulling the angel closer still. "I fucking love your wings, man" he exclaims nipping the underside of Cas' jaw. "I really love my ring too" and bites the angel's full lower lip.

"Maybe next time I get to put it on you?" he asks hopefully, eyes shiny with anticipation.

"Mmm.." Castiel hums his agreement, blue eyes full of so much love that all Dean could do is gulp in return. Cas tilts his head down licking the seam of the hunters lips parting them with his tongue and kissing him deeply.

"Whoa..Wait...where..?" Dean suddenly realizes that he has no idea what became of the cock ring after Cas zapped it away.  
"Baby, where d'ya put my ring?" he says, not liking how whiny his words come out.

The angel tilts his head and smiles warmly at the pout forming on the hunter's lips. He braces himself on one elbow and reaches for Dean's right hand.

"Dean, it will always be with you from now on." he says pulling Dean's hand to his lips and nipping at the knuckle of the finger that suddenly has a shiny silver ring on it.

Dean's eyes widen, loving the look of the cock ring that now fits perfectly on his finger. The same finger that for many years wore his dad's wedding band. Now, Castiel's wedding band.

"C'mere" he says and grabs the angel by the harness, pulling him down, wanting Cas' hot wet mouth on his. He wraps his arms around the angel's neck, holding onto him fiercely. Flashbacks of their history starting with their first meeting at the barn, or was it in Hell, to their years fighting together, and then fighting each other, play back in his mind. Losing him too many times to count, but always finding him again. This time, he's never letting go.

"Cas" Dean's voice is thick with emotion.

"Yes Dean" the angel's voice coming out in a soft rumble.

"I loved everything about today, tonight."

"Yes..." Castiel moans into his neck, kissing a bruise onto Dean's pulse point.

"But, I ah, I especially love you. So much Cas. So much." Dean finally manages.

Castiel lifts his head and looks at Dean with liquid blue eyes. A small crease between his brows.

"I know Dean. I've always known."

 

And, since this is my fic, they lived happily ever after!

  
Fin


End file.
